isaacclipfandomcom-20200215-history
Solly0823
Solly0823 is the Isaac's YouTube channel that he joined in 2007. He is the one of the brickfilmer in the YouTube. His most popular video was the 2010 video, My Roommate Mario LEGO Version which this video is over 400 thousand views. He's currently had one thousand subscribers and one million views. As of December 21, 2012, he reached his videos over one hundred videos. Videos 2009 # Lego Indiana Jones - Bad Story # LEGO 007 (preview) # LEGO - My Report What Do You Wish For? # LEGO Hi # LEGO 007 Episode 1 - The Cookers Stealing Plan # Ikey talk episode 1: woodchuck ditty # Ikey talk theme song 2010 8. LEGO hi (a better version) 9. Ikey stopmotion 10. LEGO race cars 11. LEGO Starwars jedi battle 11. LEGO fight 12. LEGO do not drive and talk on the cellphone 13. LEGO seewell 14. My Roommate Mario LEGO Version 15. LEGO high jump 16. Fool V.S Idiot 17. Blue 0 18. LEGO 007 Episode 2 - Rescuing the mayor 19. LEGO Solo V.S Luke (test film) 20. LEGO how do famous people have fun 21. Feeding a baby sugar glider 22. There is a live minifig in my house!! 23. LEGO Han Solo jump (test film) 24. LEGO an unforgetable picture 25. LEGO car chase 26. LEGO 007 Episode 3 - Food fight 27. LEGO Steve!! 28. LEGO The man who couldn't feel an earthquake 29. LEGO Star wars jedi battle 2 30. LEGO Darth Vader being a jerk 31. The flying man 32. Making LEGO 1 33. The Annoying Orange LEGO version 34. LEGO sword attack (test film) 35. LEGO Indiana Jones coins (Made in 24 hour) 36. Blue 0 2 37. Re: Annoying Orange Wazzup 2: Wasssabi 38. LEGO Jetpack (test film) 39. T-shirt stop motion (Made in 24 hour) 40. LEGO test 41. LEGO Battle 42. Making LEGO 2 (Set 7569) 43. LEGO battle droid fail 44. spin stop motion 45. Annoying Orange Wazzup LEGO version 46. LEGO 007 and FRED team up trailer 47. Attack of the Clones LEGO version. MysteryGuitarMan 48. LEGO Ninja (made in 24 hour) 49. LEGO Prank 50. LEGO Bowling 51. Scared eggs LEGO version 52. LEGO Magic trick FAIL 53. stop motion workout 54. LEGO Magic trick FAIL 2 55. LEGO Magic trick FAIL 3 56. Destroying LEGO city 57. Being MysteryGuitarMan 58. LEGO Random Moves 59. LEGO Indiana Jones - 99 more 60. Not Like The Movies (Solomon Cover) 61. LEGO Big Order 62. You Are On Our Side (Solomon Cover) 63. LEGO Ninja chase 64. Kitchen Intruder (bed intruder) LEGO version 65. Re: SHOUT OUT SUNDAY 50 66. LEGO school question (HD) 67. 倪安東-散場的擁抱 (史斯宇live) 68. LEGO Happy New Year!! (2010) 2011 69. 樂高新年快樂(LEGO Happy Chinese New Year) 70. So you think you're smart ? 71. School stop motion (Backing up song) 72. Throwing Knife Test 73. Battle Droid Walk (My entry to thefourmonkeys Walk This Way contest) 74. Re : Jelly Beans - Collab Video 75. More teens are having luck LEGO version 76. Laser gun fire (test film) 77. LEGO Superman 78. Deleted scene from LEGO superman 79. The Annoying Orange 3: TOE-MAY-TOE LEGO version 80. LEGO Ninja v.s Robot 81. LEGO Starwars Jetpack Ambush 82. LEGO Magic trick FAIL 4 83. I'm HERE singing contest Semi-final 84. I'm HERE singing contest Final 2012 85. LEGO Human v.s Alien 86. LEGO Rebecca Black 87. LEGO Lady Gaga 88. LEGO Justin Bieber 89. Clone Fight 90. Rebecca Black "Friday" (Brock's Dub) LEGO version 91. LEGO Superman Battle 92. Dog Eating Taffey Candy (funny) 93. Kids React To Summer School 94. LEGO Fly (test film) 95. LEGO It's NOT Superman 96. 20120811 黃郁善 - Time To Say Goodbye @ 星光閃耀演 97. 20120811 黃郁善 - Don't Have To Search No More @星光閃耀演唱會 98. LEGO Gangnam Style (江南STYLE樂高版) 99. Wreck It Ralph in Taiwan 100. THE END OF THE WORLD XD 2013 101. LEGO Why I hate Facebook 102. LEGO Bad Neighbors Joke 103. Harlem Shake (Suprise Ending Edition) 104. FREE Nintendo Wii GIVEAWAY!! 105. 史斯宇 - 我要快樂 (東山高中) 106. LEGO Slenderman 8 Pages 107. 東山熱音第3屆成發 - Creep 2014 108. Awakening 109. 狗狗神抽白金卡 110. 第15屆台灣電力溝通宣導「多媒體廣告組」- 人民是頭家 2015 111. 【感動99】心幸福運動-Heart 2016 112. 飛 - Flew微電影主題曲MV 113. Flew 2017 114. 2017明志視傳 - 帶動中小學 See also * Isaac Category:Main